


A (Very) Brief History of Mai, Men & Money

by Wildcard



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little look at how Mai might've ended up meeting Gabriel and what she thought of him. Yuletide Treat, bite-sized and spicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Very) Brief History of Mai, Men & Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/gifts).



The first man she killed was five years older than her. She was twenty but looked fourteen and had told him she was fifteen. He'd paid her extra to pretend that she was thirteen; she took his money and took his life and he never got so much as a single kiss from her. Mai's always been very clear on that; her skills are for sale but not her body. There are enough Asian hookers available for men with yellow fever. Female Asian assassins are a lot rarer.

She's a special breed. For one thing, she's only half-Asian. Her parents are both Japanese, she's ethnically Asian all the way, but she was born in the US. It's the US army that trained her, though they did it black ops all the way. Soldiers and snipers are one thing but a good assassin is as dangerous as a nuclear bomb. And Mai is very, very good.

The first time she met Gabriel, it was because he's arranged it. He set up a target just for her, made sure that she'd be the one sent on the mission so that he could see if she was good enough for him. Turned out she was and then, he had to prove he was good enough to her. Mai doesn't like men who jerk her strings and Gabriel starts out in her bad books because he made her kill unnecessarily. She only gets to liking him after he gets fired. Anyone with the guts to do something like that is worth getting to know.

He's a special breed of man. Dedicated. Driven. In him, Mai recognizes something of her own fierce ambition but what's a spark in her is a blaze in him. He burns with the ambition of the fanatic. When she kisses him, she can taste the blood lust on his lips. Poor Gabriel. So angry, so brilliant, so helpless. He tells her his plans and she strokes his hair, pretends to be interested. She likes the mayhem better than the money. She'll defend him for the fun of it, not for the payout.

The first time she fails him, she dies. _He_ dies.

Theirs is a special kind of love. It dies when they do and nobody will ever forget the date of their (fire-sale) deaths.


End file.
